Ruins of Kel Voreth
Ruins of Kel Voreth is a level 20 Dungeon, located to the south-east in the zone of Auroria in Olyssia. Level 17 is required in order to enter the instance, and level 20 to tag for it through Group Finder. Ruins of Kel Voreth and Stormtalon's Lair are the first two dungeons players will encounter. This dungeon contains 3 bosses that will each test you in different ways. A fourth optional boss sometimes appears in Zone 2. Zone 1 - The Arena The Arena is a large open area with multiple mobs present in it which the players must drop into, preventing retreat to the dungeon entrance. ;Bone Cages The center of the arena is clear, and it is circled with bone cage traps that will root any player and most NPCs that walk over them. Breakout gameplay can help players escape the cages sooner than otherwise. Tripped cages respawn over time. Take care to not accidentally pull the Necromancer or her skeletons while battling the Gladiators. ;The Blood Pit Gladiators These are massive Vish Kal linked to 4 Blood Pit Slaves. The slaves do little to no damage but should still be tanked. Slaves are affected by the bone cage traps around the arena. It is advisable to kite the slaves back to the tank or into the cages should you receive aggro. The Blood Pit Gladiators have two key abilities: *Mighty Swing: a frontal cone telegraph. It has a long cast time and can easily be avoided or interrupted. *Gladiator Rampage: The gladiator will leap on a targeted area, and then leap 2 more times. This skill cannot be interrupted. The attack is marked by a circular telegraph. ;Blood Pit Necromancer In the middle of the room you will see a Blood Pit Necromancer. She has two skills: *Raise the dead: she will summon 3 Blood Pit Skeletons to aid her. These should be tanked. They disappear after the necromancer dies, so dps should primarily focus on the necromancer herself. *Wail of the Darkwitch: The necromancer pulls all party members towards her and begins casting radial telegraphs. These expand outward from the necromancer 3 times. This skill can and should be interrupted. It is possible (but not easy) to escape the radius of the telegraph. Once you have killed 3 packs of mobs in the arena, the other mobs leave. A giant boar enters the arena. This is the first boss, Grond the Corpsemaker Grond the Corpsemaker Note: For the purpose of the video we deliberately waited for him to show off all of his mechanics before killing him. As such, players deliberately used non-optimal abilities for the fight. ;Fight Mechanics *Front and back cleave attacks: Grond's basic attacks include a front and back cleave. DPS and heals should avoid these. * Knockback: Grond will randomly push the tank back. This may be a bug, but even without aggro Grond has been known to randomly knock other players back as well. * Thrash: Grond will begin to cast thrash. When casting is finished, he will execute the actual move. Thrash consists of a linear telegraph that moves counter-clockwise around the room, appearing behind Grond each time he bucks. Players caught in the telegraph take damage, are knocked back, and are disarmed. Thrash should always be interrupted as soon as Grond starts bucking. *Scratch Itch: “Grond has a nasty itch”. Summons 3 Bloodsucker Fleas that each fixate on a random dps or the healer. Each person focused should kite their flea into a bone trap to kill it instantly. *Mutilate: “Grond goes into a murderous frenzy”. Grond projects a frontal telegraph at a random player, jumps on a target in the telegraph, knocks the target down, and hits them many times in succession. Mutilate does high damage and should be avoided at all costs. A CC break can break the knockback and allow the player to run out of the telegraph. It can often kill the target outright. Grond usually begins casting this skill once his HP dips below 40%. Strategy Fight Grond in the middle of the arena so that the knockback doesn't throw players into the bone traps. Melee dps should stand to his sides, and everyone but the tank needs to avoid his front and back cleaves. Interrupt Trash as soon as Grond starts bucking. Kite the blood fleas into the bone traps. Avoid mutilate, CC breaking if necessary to get away. Zone 2 - Eldan Ruins After the first boss you move to a new open area, the Eldan Ruins. Slow-moving lasers target the area, but they can be disabled by using the "satellite dish" items, jumping up the green platforms they spawn, and disabling the control panel at the top. The challenge “Dodging the Defense” requires your group to avoid getting hit by lasers, and there is sometimes an optional to disable all of them. Once the 2nd boss is defeated the challenge will be completed. ;Voreth Gladiator Each Gladiator has 4 Kel Voreth Slaves that will assist him and must be tanked. The slaves will randomly cast an AoE called Break the chains, you can avoid or interrupt it. Getting hit by it will snare you. ;Enslaved Augmenter * Each of these floating constructs always pulls with a Voreth Mechano Slaver. * Dual Saw: Linear telegraph that does damage. *Rejuvenate: At some point the Augmentor will cast Rejuvenate on his Mechano Slaver, which regenerates HP. It can, and should, be interrupted. ;Voreth Mechano Slaver *Each slaver pulls with an Enslaved Augmenter, who will heal them with Rejuvenate if not interrupted. * Mighty Swing: same as the Blood Pit gladiator, a frontal cone telegraph. It has a long cast time and can easily be avoided or interrupted. *Hammer Down: basically he will bash his hammer down in front of him. A round telegraph will be displayed in front of him telling you were Mjölnir will land. ;Enslaved Protector *Each Protector pulls with two Enslaved Probes, and the Protector will resummon them if they are killed. * Exterminate: the Protector casts a laser beam to the designated area. This can be interrupted or avoided. The beam does significant damage. ;Enslaved Probes *Two of these small Eldan constructs pull with each Enslaved Protector. They are ranged and should be tanked, but dps can ignore them to focus on the Protector. * Self Destruct: the Probes will initiate Self Destruct as soon as the Protector dies. It is a little aoe telegraph; just avoid it. Gurka This is an optional boss that might not spawn on every run. She comes just before the 2nd boss but can be avoided. Gurka (still?) has multiple known bugs. Fight Mechanics * 2 Interrupt Armor on normal difficulty; 4 on veteran. * Deadly Defilement: Circular telegraphs appear beneath each party member. The telegraphs appear every 2 seconds, and they spawn short-lived damaging shadow pools. They do not move after appearing. This cannot be interrupted. Drops 5 circles on each player. * Blinding Dark: A large AoE blind that covers her entire platform. It can be interrupted or party members can turn and face away from Gurka to avoid the blind. * Afflicted Ground: Four lines of shadow damage pools radiate out from Gurka. The pools do not move after they are placed. Strategy The main difficulty for players is avoiding Deadly Defilement - both their pools and ones dropped by other group members. To provide space, the tank should move Gurka to the center of her room as soon as possible (after the first Deadly Defilement is a good time, since the tank will need to hit her initially to gain enough threat). Players should spread out around Gurka so that at most 2 will be stuck in the same quadrant after Afflicted Ground. Deadly Defilement can be easily avoided in a small space by running in a small circle at normal speed. Gurka almost always casts Deadly Defilment immediately after Afflicted Ground, so be ready. Interrupt the AoE blind. NOTE: KNOWN BUGS * It is possible to interrupt Gurka during deadly defilement, which causes her to "freeze." She does zero damage for the rest of the fight and does not change animation. If this occurs Gurka will not drop loot and will not be marked as killed. * The quest arrow pointing to Gurka points to a part of Kel Voreth that is inaccessible. She can be found in a different location slightly later on in the dungeon. Slavemaster Drokk This boss has multiple phases and is the first to feature the phase mechanic in this instance. Note: The video includes a bug that made the Destructo Constructs (tracking robots) stationary in phase 4. This bug has been fixed. ;Phase 1 :100 - 80% HP During this phase he will only cast Deplete Silo and melee attack the tank. At 80% HP, Drokk will disappear and Phase 2 begins. * Deplete Silo: A small circular telegraph will appear centered on a party member. A missile will fall on that location shortly after. This should be dodged. It cannot be interrupted. ;Phase 2 - Bombshell Constructs :80% HP After disappearing, Drokk will summon bombs from the green door in the back of the pit. These bombs spread out and cover the entire room. After reaching their destination, the bombs begin to explode. To clear a safe space for the group, a single bomb must be burst down before it explodes. A good choice for which bomb to kill is the last bomb that spawns, which settles near the green portal. Because the bomb must be killed very quickly, dps should consider saving cooldowns for it. * Bombshell Construct explode: This takes the form of a large circular telegraph, with an inner circle that expands outward from the bomb. Once the inner circle fills the telegraph, the bomb explodes. It cannot be interrupted. Does extremely high damage. ;Phase 3 :80 - 40% After the Bombshell Constructs explode, Drokk rematerializes. He will continue to cast Deplete Silo and melee attack. 10 seconds into this phase, he will cast Enslave. Players must break the tether and continue to dps the boss. At 40%, Drokk disappears and phase 4 starts. * Enslave: Drokk teleports each party member to the edge of the room. Each party member becomes tethered to a pylon. Tethers can be removed via a CC breaker or by kiling the pylons. Tanks and healers will likely require assistance if breaking their tethers via damage. * Suppression Wave: During this time Drokk slams his fist into the ground, sending out an expanding radial telegraph. It can be dodged even while tethered. Drokk continues to cast this spell whenever he is on the battlefield for the remainder of the fight. ;Phase 4 :40% Desctructo Constructs will emerge from the green door in the back of the pit. A random party member will be affected by a tracking beacon. While affected by the beacon, the player will take damage. The beacon will be reset approximately every 15 seconds. New robots will continue to spawn throughout the phase, following whichever player currently has the tracking beacon attached. If a robot comes in contact with its target, it explodes dealing massive damage. The tracked player must kite the robots around the room while the other players kill them. Kiting can start out with the focused player just moving back from the portal along one side of the room, then the focused player can move across the back of the room, and finally (with more difficulty) back across the back of the room. The robots can be affected by CC and should be snared, rooted, knocked down, etc. to help the kiter survive. * Reorient: The Desctructo Constructs pause to fixate on a new target (can be the same as last target). The robots usually Reorient 2 or 3 times during this phase. * Self Destruct: The Desctructo Constructs explode in a large circle around their bases. After a fixed amount of time, the Desctructo Constructs will Self Destruct and Drokk will reappear, starting phase 5. ;Phase 5 :40 - 0% Drokk will reappear again. Kill him as quickly as you can while avoiding his damaging abilities. Drokk continues to cast Depleted Silo and Suppression Wave, and will now summon 3 Bombshell Constructs every so often. These constructs approach Drokk's location, fix themselves in place, and then begin to explode. A tank should kite Drokk out of the range of the bombs. Continue to DPS Drokk until he succumbs. ; Strategy Bring a CC break to get out of Enslave. Everyone should bring a snare, root, and/or stun if possible without sacrificing too much dps. Tank and spank Drokk until he disappears and the Bombshell Constructs start spawning. Move quickly to the green portal, then burn down the last bomb that spawns. Avoid Suppression Wave. The waves move fairly slowly and are actually easy to dodge or run through (without taking damage) after some practice. For the kite phase, everyone should move off to one side of the portal and stand a bit away from it, preparing to kite if they are the fixated player. As soon as a player is fixated, that player should move to the back of the room on whichever side the rest of the party is. This should cause the robots to predictably move from the portal along the wall in a straight line. The fixated player should try to stay still as long as possible, then start kiting along the back of the room etc. Zone 3 - The Exanite Forge ;Voreth Beastmaster A Massive Vish Khal with 2 warhounds at his side. The Warhounds will jump to food and will be difficult for a tank to keep aggro on. Your best bet is to ignore the hounds, dodge the meat, and focus the beast master. If a hound aggros a dps or healer, move to the tank so that it may re-aggro. It is recommended to ignore the hounds and burn the beastmaster quickly. * Pulverize: The Beastmaster uses his Mjölnir hammer. This attack can and should be interrupted. If you do not interrupt the attack, a circular telegraph radiates from the beastmaster, dealing damage and knocking back any targets it connects with. * Mutilate: A warhound leaps onto a player and attacks them quickly. May only occur if player is standing near the warhound's food. * Mutilate: * Delicious Meat Snacks: The Beastmaster will randomly toss food out. The War hounds will leap toward the food, ignoring aggro and gaining increased HP regen. You can either disregard this mechanic as the regen is not that important or stun them while they cast and burn them down. Letting them eat the food will give them a buff increasing their damage. ;Voreth Blinded Slaver The slaver is accompanied by 4 Kel Voreth Slaves. These slaves also cast break the chains. * Motivation: it’s a round telegraph around her, any Slave that is in it while she finishes her cast will get buffed. * Magma Plume: this is a trilinear telegraph that she cast in front of her. Can easily be avoided or interrupted. * Conflagrate: One medium circular telegraph and many small circular telegraphs put fire pools on the ground. Can be interrupted; harder to avoid. On veteran, should always be interrupted (2 IA). ;Voreth Darkwitch The Voreth Darkwitch is a powerful mob that can inflict massive damage. It is recommended to bring multiple cleanse spells to fight her, as she curses random members of the party with a devastating debuff that does incredible damage. * Impending Doom: The Darkwitch targets a player at random. A laser will target the player, doing damage. Circular telegraphs will follow that player, leaving a trail of corruption that does damage. This can be interrupted. * Rupture: A frontal, conal telegraph that knocks back targets and deals damage. This spell can be interrupted or avoided. Possible bug: Standing directly under the Darkwitch will render a player unaffected by the knockback (and often times the damage). This may or may not be intended. * Debuff: The Darkwitch will cast a debuff that lasts for 15 seconds and does increasing magic damage. For most lvl 20 parties, this debuff will wipe the party after 5 ticks. The debuff does not always target all players. After debuffs are received, cleanse them ASAP. Doing so will make this fight much, much easier. Debuffs are normally cast at instant speed after rupture. ;Voreth Battlesworn * Seismic trample: Identical to Grond's trample spell. It can be interrupted. * Hammer of Wrath: The Battlesworn will cast an attack that hits the entire party. It deals damage and disarms everyone. This can’t be interrupted. Interrupt armor on a player removes the subdue effect. Forgemaster Trogun This is the last boss in the instance. The Forgemaster is a 3 phase boss. The forgemaster is immune to damage during one phase. ;Phase 0 : 100% Upon approaching the boss, the message: “The air becomes charged with Exanite", will appear. During this time Trogun stays at his forge and is is invulnerable. Moving too close to the area in front of the forge (by the steps) will deal massive damage (there should be a red telegraph obscuring it). During this time players should dodge all telegraphs and do nothing else. ;Phase 1 :100 - 60% * Volcanic Strike: This is a targeted telegraph on Trogun's aggro target. The cast summons a medium circular are of volcanic rocks and fire, which will remain on the battlefield for a period of time. These do massive damage and need to be avoided. The cast can cause fireballs to erupt from the location and fall to the ground. * Forgemaster’s Call: When cast, the message “Forgemaster Trogun calls upon the primal fires of Kel Voreth” is displayed. Trogun summons orbs of power from all sides of the forge room. Players must pick up these orbs by running through them. Each orb grants a player an Assault Power and Support Power buff. If any orbs get to Trogun, he gains a large damage buff. Each player can grab multiple orbs, and the buff stacks 4 times. If Trogun gets multiple buffs, he will likely wipe the group. BUG: Forgemaster Trogun sometimes remains at his forge doing nothing until his health triggers the next phase. He can be DPSed. Remember to move away from the forge early enough to dodge the fireblades in Phase 2. If this bug occurs, it is likely extra telegraphs will appear during Phase 2 making it much harder to dodge the fireblades. ;Phase 2 :60% Trogun retreats to his forge and becomes invulnerable. It is advisable for the party to run to the back of the room. All telegraphs on the ground disappear. Trogun will cast Exanite Weapon. Note: The "safe spot" has been removed. Fireblades must now be dodged normally. * Exanite Weapon: While casting, Trogun summons a barrage of fireballs / razor blades that will spread out from the forge. These need to be dodged. It is recommended that players simply move back and forth. Dashing or moving the camera can cause a player to become "misaligned" and take multiple hits. Double tap to dodge should almost certainly be disabled for this boss, since an accidental dodge will usually move a player into a fireblade. Healers will likely be unable to heal during this time. If successfully executed, no player will take damage during this phase. ;Phase 3 :60% - 0% Trogun returns from the forge and continues to melee his target and cast Volcanic Strike. He uses a new, improved version of Forgemaster's Call. * Forgemaster's Call (phase 3): In addition to summoning orbs of power, Trogun's phase 3 Forgemaster's Call shoots many fireblades out from his position. Strategy Interrupt or avoid Volcanic Strike. Tanks should always avoid Volcanic Strike by dodge rolling directly backwards. Moving to the side does is generally not quick enough and risks making the Volcanic Strike hit DPS. Assign quadrants of the room so that orbs are picked up from all sides during Forgemaster's Call. Try to tank the Forgemaster near the entrance to give people more time to collect orbs. Dodge the fireblades that spawn during Exanite weapon, using a potion if needed since healers will also be dodging. For Forgemaster's Call in Phase 3, each player should only need to pick up the first 1-2 orbs on their side while the fireblades are active. Players will have a few seconds to make a mad dash for any remaining green orbs after the fireblades have stopped. Veteran Tactics :Please note - Only differences to normal mode are listed. Unless stated otherwise assume standard Normal mechanics + changes mentioned here. ;Grond the Corpsemaker * The Bloodsucker Flea adds spawned from "Scratch Itch" MUST be kited into the traps. Failure to do so will result in them exploding when their Bloodlust cast finishes and dealing massive damage to the person they are following. The explosion will also spawn high-health small adds that must be tanked, but DPS should focus on the boss instead. All of this should be avoided by trapping the Bloodsucker Fleas instead. * Scratch Itch (which summons the Blood Fleas) is now preceded by a group disarm. The healer especially will need to find their weapon quickly, as Grond immediately starts attacking again when he stands up. * There is a Soft Enrage due to the traps not re-spawning. Especially if players get caught in them, it becomes more and more difficult to find a trap quickly enough to prevent Bloodlust from finishing. ;Slavemaster Drokk * Health breakpoints for phases are changed. There is a second tracking robot phase in the middle of phase 5. * Starting in Phase 3, Drokk will cast Lockdown, putting a tether on the locked down player. The tether must be quickly broken through damage or CC break so that the player can dodge telegraphs. Due to the frequency of the cast, CC break will not always be available. DPS should help kill tethers for *everyone* who can't cc break, not just the healer or tank. * Especially during Phase 5, Suppression Wave should be interrupted as often as possible. During its cast, Drokk has 2 interrupt armor. * When he casts Suppression Wave, he will now leave a gas cloud at the central cast underneath him. Tank positioning must account for the Bombshell constructs that spawn in addition to the suppression wave gas clouds. * Soft enrage due to gas clouds filling the room. * Strategy Changes: Bring a CC break. Communicate if you are tethered and cannot use your CC break, so that others can help you dps the tether down. Interrupt Suppression Wave. Tank should move Drokk around the edges of the room for bombshells and to avoid stacking gas clouds poorly. Everyone should stack on the tank, wait for the bombshell constructs to stop at your position, kill any tethers, and then continue moving around the edge. ;Forgemaster Trogun * MUST catch all fireballs during Forgemaster's Call. * Because of health and damage increase, Volcanic Strike needs be interrupted to kill him quickly. * Volcanic strike is cast more often and the telegraphs it leaves behind last longer. It is probably cast too often to interrupt every one, so the group should coordinate interrupts to get at least every other one. The tank should always dodge roll backwards as if no interrupt is coming, in case something goes wrong. Medal requirements * Bronze : All optional objectives. * Silver : Same as Bronze, but with a time limit of 40 minutes. * Gold : Same as Silver, but all challenges completed successfully and no deaths in the team. See also * Instances by level Patch changes * Category:Dungeons Category:Ruins of Kel Voreth